


Under the Influence

by ShreddieKirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Levi, Pheromones, Self-Lubrication, Uncircumcised Penis, alpha hange - Freeform, heat cycle, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShreddieKirin/pseuds/ShreddieKirin
Summary: The fact that Levi is an omega isn’t a secret. It’s actually pretty well known. Seeing Levi walking down the halls, absolutely oozing pheromones, and acting as if nothing’s different only adds to everyone’s respect of him. Any alpha that tries to come onto him is quickly put in their place. The amount of self-control the captain has is truly amazing.It’s not all as simple as it seems though. Levi very carefully handpicked the members of Squad Levi, and one of the things he made certain of was that each member was a beta. This is all well and good until Erwin assigns some new brat to his squad.





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a alpha/beta/omega fic. I'm considering possibly doing a sequel to this, so let me know if you like it.

    Levi sighs as he takes his fifth shower of the day. It’s only his third day of being in heat, and he’s already exhausted. Fighting against his instincts and maintaining his self-control is tiring enough as it is, but the real problem is Jaeger.

    He really can’t blame the kid. Eren is in the prime of his hormonal teenagehood and spends most of his day somewhere near Levi. He can tell that he’s doing his best: trying to stay focused, trying not to stare, trying to keep down the primal, deep-throated growls; and Levi knows he’s not making that any easier.

    He can’t take suppressants due to the chronic side effects he gets; the best he can do to try and keep the pheromones at a manageable level is take frequent showers. Being around Jaeger isn’t helping with that, since being near an unclaimed alpha is launching his pheromone production into overdrive. He’d even had to call yesterday’s training session off early because he’d started feeling too light-headed and overwhelmed to function properly.

    He turns the water off, unsure if the shower has helped with the smell of his pheromones at all. After getting dressed and mentally preparing himself, he leaves to meet up with his squad. He runs into Hange on the way.

    “Oh, Captain Levi! I’ve been looking for you!” she exclaims.

    “What?” he replies sharply.

    “I would really like to run some tests to see how Eren reacts to your pheromones while in titan form,” Hange explains. “If we could–”

    “Does tomorrow work?” he asks, cutting her off.

    Hange’s expression turns to one of absolute glee as she pronounces, “Yes! Yes! That’s great! Tomorrow at the regular time!”

    “You’re the best!” she cries out, clapping her hand on his shoulder.

    Levi bristles at her touch before immediately wrenching her hand off of him, pupils blown wide. Hange’s eyes widen.

    “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Levi! I forgot–”

    “That you’re a fucking alpha?!” he snarls.

    “U-Uh, yeah…” she assents. “I’ll uh, I’ll be leaving now.”

    He glowers at Hange as she leaves, feeling more of his scent leaking into the surrounding air. He curses. Normally he wouldn’t have reacted like that, since Hange is already mates with Zacharias.

    After he’s recomposed himself as best he can, he continues down to the training grounds. There his squad has already started without him. He watches as they help Eren with his hand-to-hand combat training. After ten minutes of trying to focus on Jaeger’s technique while ignoring his shifting muscles and utterly failing, he calls for a break.

    “How are you doing, Captain?” Petra asks, walking up to him, concern tingeing her voice.

    “I’ve been better,” he laments. “How do I smell?”

    “Overpowering,” she replies. “More so than usual.”

    Before he gets a chance to reply, he feels something slam into him, pushing him onto the ground. His eyes widen as they meet Jaeger’s blown-out pupils. The boy’s larger form pins him down solidly, and in several long seconds which he could be using to throw him off, he feels Jaeger’s pheromones invading his senses, lulling him into a more docile state as the boy lets out a low, throaty growl that causes his cock to harden.

    Then Eld and Gunther are dragging Eren off of him. He vaguely registers Oluo telling the kid off as Petra helps him up and worries over him. He just lets it happen, dazed and dulcified. Petra must have noticed the longing looks he hadn’t realized he was shooting Jaeger, since she leads him away from everyone else to regain his senses.

    “Fuck,” he growls when he’s properly processed what just occurred.

    “Maybe you should take some time off while you’re going through your cycle, sir,” Petra suggests gently.

    He shakes his head adamantly, saying, “Being cooped up will just drive me insane.”

    “Then perhaps the rest of the day?” she asks.

    “I’ll be fine,” he says. “You don’t need to worry about me so much.”

    Petra doesn’t push the matter any further, instead asking, “Shall I go see if Jaeger’s well enough for you to return?”

    He nods affirmatively and watches her leave, before working on willing his erection to go away. When thinking about titans and his comrades dying fails, he thinks about his life back in the underground. He focuses on remembering how others treated him for being an omega and the times that Kenny would claim him just so others would fuck off. By the time Petra returns his erection is gone, though he still feels horny.

    He follows Petra back to the rest of the squad. Jaeger looks absolutely mortified, and he watches as he kneels before him.

    “I’m so very sorry sir!” Eren apologizes earnestly.

    “Get up,” he orders. “We have more work to do before the day ends.”

    The rest of the day proceeds without another incident. Jaeger shoots him periodic glances, but each time looks away pretty quickly, likely out of guilt.

    The next day, Levi wakes up to his heat cycle being in full throttle. He gasps, body shaking with arousal. It’s been a while since he’s had a cycle this intense. He gets out of bed and immediately takes a cold shower. Afterwards, he works steadfastly on paperwork until it’s time for Hange’s experiments, at which point he heads down to the lab.

    “Wow, you smell strong today!” Hange exclaims when he enters. “That’s perfect! Just, stay over there. You’re actually affecting me a bit.”

    Levi frowns at this. If he’s having this much of an effect on Hange, he’ll need to be careful, especially around Jaeger.

    The experiment goes smoothly. It turns out that Eren isn’t even able to smell his pheromones while in titan form, which is somewhat comforting. When they get back to the castle for lunch, he once again retreats into his office to work on paperwork.

    Thirty minutes in and there’s a knock on the door. He says “come in” without thinking. A loud crash follows that causes his head to shoot up.

    Jaeger stands in the doorway, pupils blown wide, chest heaving. A platter of food lies on the ground, dropped in the face of the gust of intense, built-up pheromones that hit Eren the moment he opened the door.

    “Eren?” he calls, rapidly trying to come up with some way to deal with this situation.

    “I, u-uh, uh, w-was going to bring you some lunch… a-as an apology, for uh, y-yesterday, sir…” Eren stutters, hands clinging tightly to the door frame, a deep growl rising in his throat.

    Levi is about to say something when the boy’s own pheromones hit him, leaving him dazed. Jaeger hesitantly begins approaching him, somehow managing to have the forethought to close the door behind him. Eren’s scent continues hitting him harder as he gets closer, and a high whine rises in the back of his throat. By the time the boy’s reached his side, the arousal he’d felt this morning is back in full force, his body trembling.

    Jaeger turns his chair towards him. Levi’s breaths are ragged, chest heaving, his trousers starting to feel wet, a constant stream of whines and whimpers caught in his throat as he looks up at the alpha in front of him. Eren doesn’t ask for any sort of permission before he claims Levi’s mouth, not that he needs to. The combination of his heat cycle and the boy’s pheromones easily mollify any feelings of resistance he might be having. He kisses back, desperately, needily, causing Jaeger to growl, low in his throat. He whines passively in response.

    When Eren pulls away, he visibly holds himself back, saying, “C-Captain, I–, you–, should I…?”

    Levi grabs at him without thinking, heady and needy, and any sort of moral resolve Jaeger may have had crumbles away. He gasps as Eren grabs his hair, tugs his head back, and kisses him once more. A groan escapes his throat, and he weakly claws at the boy.

    Jaeger moves down to his neck, pressing kisses and nips to the sensitive flesh there and growling lowly in his ear. He whimpers and moans submissively in response. Eren breathes in his scent, and Levi does the same. He’s not sure if it’s because he’s in heat or what, but Jaeger smells enchanting.

    The boy suddenly lifts him, and he wraps his legs around his waist. Eren lays him down on the ground, and then works on getting his shirt off. He moans again as his chest and abdomen are given the same treatment as his neck. He feels unbearably hard, and Jaeger, as if sensing this, palms at his dick through his pants, causing him to cry out. His cries increase in volume as Eren rubs his cock harder, still through his trousers, and roughly squeezes at points.

    Levi cums without warning, body arching into Jaeger’s touch. Eren rumbles with satisfaction before divesting him of his boots, socks, and ruined pants and underwear. His thighs are slick with cum and the natural lubricant his body’s been making in preparation for this moment. He’s still practically fully erect and will continue to be until he’s been claimed.

    Jaeger frees his dick from his pants. He grabs the back of Levi’s head, and Levi, understanding, unwraps his legs from the boy’s waist. Eren moves his crotch up to his face, and he obediently takes Jaeger’s member in his mouth. The boy groans as he sucks him, then thrusts into his mouth. He simply whines submissively in response, and Eren takes it as a signal to continue. He fucks his mouth roughly, moaning and gasping. Jaeger’s cock is big, like all alphas’, and easily reaches Levi’s throat. His omega-weakened gag reflex easily takes it, leaving him free to lick and suck at the boy’s length without fear of throwing up on it.

    Eventually Jaeger pulls his cock from his mouth, panting heavily. Levi offers no resistance as Eren rolls him over, instead cooperating and moving himself onto all fours. Jaeger puts a hand on his back and pushes down until his face is against the floor and his ass in the air. A low, throaty moan exits Eren as he easily slides into him with a squelch, the excess lube flushing out around his dick and running down Levi’s perineum to gather and drip down his balls, cock, and thighs.

    Levi moans loudly as the boy pounds into him. Jaeger locates his prostate pretty quickly and rams into the spot mercilessly, making him cry out with every thrust. He takes Levi’s smaller cock in hand, spreading the lube that’s collected at the base. High-pitched cries fall from his mouth as Eren pulls back the foreskin and gently rubs his thumb against the exposed head. Jaeger releases a low, guttural growl that has Levi orgasming. The resulting rhythmic squeezing of his chamber pushes Eren over the edge. The boy’s knot swells as he releases his seed into Levi, keeping him firmly buried in his ass. Once he’s released his load, his own pheromones squirt into the mix as well, his knot shrinking back to its normal size.

    Levi softly moans as Jaeger pulls out of him, collapsing onto his side. They both sit, panting, as the pheromones gradually wear off and they return to their senses. He watches as Eren’s eyes widen with horror as he’s realized what he’s done.

    “C-Captain…!”

    Levi pulls himself up into a sitting position and faces Jaeger.

    “Calm down, Jaeger,” he says. “I’m not angry with you.”

    “But I–”

    “Eren,” he interrupts, Eren’s attention easily refocusing on him at the use of his first name, “this isn’t your fault. You weren’t in your right mind, and neither was I.”

    Jaeger falls quiet and looks down at the ground guiltily. Before anything else can be said, there’s a knock on the door, accompanied by Petra’s voice.

    “Captain? Are you alright in there?” Her voice falters, before adding, “I suggested Eren try to bring you some lunch to apologize for yesterday, and he hasn’t come back.”

    “We’re both fine,” he replies. “Go get a change of clothes for both Eren and I, along with a couple of clean rags and some warm water.”

    He listens as Petra leaves before returning his attention to Jaeger. He catches Eren looking at his dick, though the boy tries to hide it by quickly looking away.

    “What?” he questions.

    “I, uh…” Eren falters, refusing to look him in the eye, “I just thought you’d be…bigger.”

    “All omegas have smaller cocks, the same way all alphas have larger ones,” he states condescendingly.

    “Well, to be fair sir, I didn’t know you were an omega until your heat cycle started,” the boy admits.

    Levi pauses before asking suspiciously, “How much do you know about sex and alpha/beta/omega dynamics?”

    “Armin told me about some of the ABO stuff, but the only stuff I really know about sex is what I’ve overheard other people talk about,” Jaeger replies.

    Levi remains quiet as the realization sets in that he’s going to have to explain sex to Eren. At that moment Petra enters the room. Her eyes widen a bit as she sees the two of them.

    “I’m so sorry Captain! I shouldn’t have suggested he do that! I should have known this was going to happen!”

    “Calm down Petra,” he says impatiently. “We’ll discuss this later. You can go.”

    Once Petra’s left, he starts cleaning himself up, telling Jaeger, “Tell me what you know.”

    Eren does so, and once he’s finished Levi starts working to fill in the blanks in his knowledge. Most things he seems to have a basic knowledge of, for which he’s thankful.

    “Um, sir, you keep mentioning ‘marking’ and ‘claiming’… What are those?” Jaeger asks.

    “It’s how an alpha shows ownership of their omega. You know how after you’d blown your load there was that other stuff that came out? Those are really strong pheromones that warn other alphas away. When you release that inside an omega, mouth or ass, the omega releases their own pheromones that encourage the alpha to protect and keep coming back to them. It’s especially intense when they’re in heat. Releasing that is ‘claiming’. You also have a weaker version of this pheromone that secretes from a gland under your tongue. Using that on an omega is ‘marking’,” he explains.

    “W-Wait, so I–”

    “Yes, you marked and claimed me, and yes, I’m going to start producing very strong pheromones that will encourage you to continue fucking me,” he replies.

    “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t–”

    He waves it off, saying, “It’s fine. There’s nothing to be done about it now.”

    Levi then looks at Eren with a sly grin and says, “So, you ready to be my mate?”

**Author's Note:**

> more like pheroMOANS am i rite!!
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. (Please don't hate me)


End file.
